


A fae's love

by NorikoNya



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Kissing, Obsessive Behavior, Other, Possessive Behavior, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorikoNya/pseuds/NorikoNya
Summary: Lilia could feel that they were being watched.A Yandere!Lilia x GenderNeutral!Reader Story
Relationships: Lilia Vanrouge/Reader
Kudos: 73





	A fae's love

**Author's Note:**

> That fanfiction stems from my frustration. I tried my best to pull any other character that was not Lilia, because I already maxed him the last time, but no, I got him four times again.  
> Hopefully you will enjoy this.

A frustrated sound filled the oh so silent room as they threw their phone against their bed, a look of anger was on their face as they ran a hand through soft strands of hair. It was the Halloween Event in Twisted Wonderland, and they saved up quite a lot of summons just for that. They didn’t manage to get any of the cards they wanted though. 

Not a single Jade, Vil or even Azul was in sight. No, the only one they got was Lilia. 

Over and over again.

Even when they maxed him out, the gacha didn’t stop throwing the young looking ancient being at them. 

Really, at first they didn’t mind it at all. Lilia was one of their favourite characters because of how fun, interesting and mysterious he was, but that didn’t mean that he wanted to get him. All. The. Time. 

They lied down next to the phone he just threw a few seconds ago, grabbing it before rolling around in a lazy manner. For now… he would probably level him up and put him in his team. His attack stats weren’t bad after all, and the element combination was decent enough. 

Still, they had no intention of keeping him there permanently.

While they were trying to calm themself down, they didn’t notice the pair of red eyes following him through the screen.

~ 🦇

Lilia was watching them from the homescreen. It was the only time he had the chance to watch them, for usually, he was busy doing other things usually. 

Being with his dorm mates, watching some of the other students or doing whatever task he had been given by the teachers who were like little children in comparison to himself. 

But when he was summoned by that strange entity, he was able to take a glimpse at a person who seemed to be the one who was watching over all of them, influencing the child of man in the way they wanted him to act to a certain extent. Something that was quite fascinating to him. 

A person who was watching over them from time to time, almost as if they were some kind of god… he wished to know more about them.    
He wanted to see what they would think of all of them, and he wanted to know in what way they would tick. 

That was how he started to watch them from the background, hidden in places in which he guessed that the entity was not able to see him.    
Lilia was able to feel when he was being watched, which he used to his advantage. The ancient fae started to be around the other students more as he observed Yuu. In a way, he acted way too passive for it to be natural. Almost as if he was simply a vessel for the being who was watching all of the things at the school unfold. 

There were times when he was stuck at a strange place, in which he couldn’t do much, he had the opportunity to take a close look at them. 

It was fascinating. They were neither unbelievable beautiful nor ugly, but there was something so fascinating, that he couldn’t help but be in slight awe. 

A pair of eyes that were shining with excitement. Locks of soft looking hair that he wanted to touch and maybe do something with. Rosy cheeks and a bright smile on cute lips. 

“Isn’t it interesting how mysterious I am?”

“Hehe, did you notice? Today I was able to tie my necktie into a prettier butterfly knot than usual.”

He loved talking to them, and sometimes, they even answered with an adorable laugh of theirs. It always made his heart beat in excitement, and he couldn’t help but look forward to those meetings more and more, no matter how sudden they were. With time though, he noticed that they spent less and less time with him, until at one point he wasn’t being summoned anymore. At that, he became annoyed, which he hid behind his usual smile. Certainly they will summon him again, won’t they?

He was wrong. They did not summon him, and he got angrier and angrier each time. They paid more and more attention to the other students than him, and he could feel his blood boil.

How were they worthy when they did not even notice their presence? How were they more deserving of their love than him. At one point, he snapped and decided to take matters in his own hands.

Each time he could feel the pull, he would get in the other students way, so they would only have him in their mind. When it was time for Halloween, he made sure that they won’t get anyone but him. 

Like that, they would have to notice him again. To love him again and to pay attention to him.

Lilia could feel the anger, even see it sometimes, but he didn’t care and kept on smiling. As long as they looked at them, he was happy. 

That was what he thought at first at least. The longer that went on, the longer he desired to be able to interact with that deity, with that god. 

With that goal in mind, he started to research. Day and night, he spent his time in libraries while using his connections to all kinds of people that he built up over the years he has lived to get more magical texts and scrolls.

There had to be something that would let him do the thing he wanted, right?

Time passed, and he got more and more frustrated. His obsession only grew with each day.

Until it finally happened.

A magic spell that required a few living sacrifices to summon a being into his world, into his arms. It was not guaranteed that it would work, or that it would bring him the person he wanted to meet so badly, but he didn’t care. 

Sacrificing a few was worth it, as long as he could get to touch them, to talk to them, to take them. 

Maybe there were a few people who wouldn’t be missed? The headmaster might be willing to part from a few of his students if he offered him a few favours. 

Lilia was numb to killing and death because of the things he did in the past. 

War was taxing on the mind, even if it had been such a long time ago. Now though, it helped him with having an easier time to get the things he wanted. 

To his surprise, Crowley was not willing to offer students, but he was willing to use contacts of his own. 

Well, as long as he got what he needed, he didn’t care. 

Like that, he started to prepare the ritual. He was careful, everything had to be perfect. When he had the time, he was preparing the room he would keep them in. 

Soft, pillows. Silken sheets. Comfortable beds. A wardrobe with the finest clothes. 

Anything less could not be accepted. A chuckle crawled up his throat, which he hid behind his hand before he continued to prepare everything.

Soon.

~ 🦇

They were playing the main story of Twisted Wonderland. Chapter five to be more exact. Their fingers were resting over the screen as they read the text, chuckling over the funny moments while getting angry over moments that they saw as unfair. Every time they played this game, they couldn’t help but feel with the characters and get invested in what they are doing and how they felt. 

Still, in the end, they were just fictional characters. And soon, they were sure of it, they would find another fandom to get into and start obsessing over that. It was simply a cycle, and they didn’t mind as long as it brought them joy.    
  


“Finally.”

A surprised look was on their face and they looked around, searching for the source of the voice. It was Lilias voice, they knew it all too well by now, having heard it almost every time they visited the game. 

But how? He was nowhere to be seen on the screen, the only characters visible were Vil and Epel! 

Screeching was echoing from the walls as their hand suddenly went through the phone, a force seemed to suck them in. They tried to fight against it, but to no avail. Laughing was the last thing they heard, before they lost consciousness.

~ 🦇

Lilia looked at the summoning circle that appeared on the ceiling he was in and grinned from ear to ear, holding out his arms so he would be able to catch them. They landed safely in his arms, and he could feel their sweet scent enveloping him. 

It was difficult to describe because of how intoxicating it was to him. The body he held close to himself was warm, and full of life. 

They were perfect. So much more than he expected. 

With the person still in his arms, he turned around and left the place that was prepared for him. He didn’t care about the mess that he left behind. Crowley would surely clean it himself anyway. Even if he didn’t, there was no time to worry about trivial matters like these, for he had to take care of someone way more important than that little bit of dirt.

The ancient fae walked with them through the halls of Diasomnia to bring them to the room he especially prepared for them, a place where no one else but him and Malleus were allowed to go. Maybe even Silver and Sebek if he was in an especially good mood. None of the fellow students dared to look at them or even dared to ask him who the person in his arms was, for they were way too afraid of him. 

Not without reason.

When they finally arrived, he gently placed them on the bed before he traced their lips with his pale, thin fingers, feeling the body heat that radiated from them. Without a second thought, he placed his own lips against the others, one hand was placed on a cheek. Lilia tugged on their bottom lip with his teeth before he bit down, letting the metallic but also sweet taste of their warm blood fill his mouth. 

A moan escaped him, it was better than any wine he had tasted, better than even the freshest bottle of tomato juice. 

It was addicting, and he never wanted to live without it again. 

And he wouldn’t. He would make sure that this being, this entity would stay here in that safe, comfortable place forever. There will definitely be resistance at first, but it was nothing a little curse or spell couldn’t salvage. 

He lied down next to them now, pulling them into his arms and caressing their hair. This… finally he had what he wanted. In the past, he felt that something was missing, but he could never tell what it was. 

Now that he had them with him, he knew. Finally he was complete. 

Anyone who would try to take this happiness away from him would not be spared.


End file.
